


Snowball Memories

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Gen, secret santa 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair remembers how he used to have snow ball fights with a snowman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Memories

SnowBall Memories  
by PattRose

Summary: Blair remembers how he used to have snowball fights with a snowman.   
Warnings: Angst  
Genre: Gen  
Rating: Gen  
Word Count: 248

 

Blair looked out his window at the university and watched as the big flakes of snow fell down. He watched the students out there making snowmen and throwing snowballs at each other. 

Blair never really stayed anywhere long enough to make any friends, so when he had a snowball fight; he did it with a snowman. It wasn’t that fun, because Blair always won. Blair always wished he’d had enough nerve to ask Jim if he wanted to have a snowball fight. But, Jim was a little more serious than that and Blair never bothered asking. 

So, Blair went back to watching the students playing in the snow and felt grief. He was certain he was grieving his lost childhood. Blair shook his head and thought, Grow up, man.

The phone rang and Blair picked it up and said, “Hello?”

“Hey Chief, when do you get off?” 

“In about ten minutes, why?” Blair asked. 

“A bunch of us are going to have a snowball fight, outside of the station, and wondered if you want to be on our team?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah, that sounds great. I’ll be there in about fifteen minutes,” Blair said, happily. 

“Drive careful, its slick with the snow and ice. See you soon, Chief.”

“Thanks, Jim.”

Blair hung up the phone and started to get ready to go. He guessed you were never too old to have a snowball fight. And damn it, he was finally going to find out how fun it was. 

The end


End file.
